A Night With Kiwi
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Aww, what could be more fun that a night with me?


A Night With Kiwi

**A Night With Kiwi **

**Yes, A night with me. Be scared.**  
_**--**_

"Are you sure they said it was okay?" Aelita asked, when her gothic friend, Yumi and her two other friends- Kiwi and Sam walked into her dorm room.

"Yeah," Yumi started, "No problem. They said as long as we know how to plug everything in, and if we're not too loud, then we can have a sleepover."

Sam- An ex-girlfriend of Odd- hugged Aelita tight, "I haven't seen you in ages! This is Kiwi- a friend of mine. She goes to my school."

Aelita stuck her hand out to Kiwi, but instead of shaking it, Kiwi grabbed her hand and pulled Aelita toward her, wrapping her arms around in a hug, "Now, I hope me being new won't change anything about this super fun night. No boys- no teachers- no parents. Best night ever. Let's not ruin it."

Yumi nodded, "Amen! Now, who wants to get the TV to work?"

Kiwi and Sam took the job of "supervising".

"Gee, thanks for the help, you two." Aelita sneered at them- finally, the small TV was plugged in, AND working!

Sam apologized, "We were touching our inner fish."

"Touching our inner fish?" Kiwi cocked her head to Sam, "What the heck?"

Yumi laughed, "What, Kiwi, haven't you heard of that before?"

The said brunette girl shook her head, "You guys have?! Inner fish?! Poor thing! GET IT OUT!" She jumped up, laughing with the other three girls in the room.

Sam pulled a plastic knife out of her pocket, "Well, we're going to have to cut it out, now aren't we?"

Kiwi eyed her friend, "With a plastic knife?"

Aelita added, "Sam, why do you keep a plastic knife with you?"

Sam shrugged, "Hey, you never know."

"PIECE OF CRAP!" Aelita shouted, smacking her computer, "Sorry. My computer's being…"

"A piece of crap, we heard."

"Crap, computers." Sam sighed, "Evil things."

Yumi jumped up, "EVIL LETTER!"

"Evil letter?" The others repeated.

"Yes! Evil letter! Our Evil Letter is _C_."

Aelita giggled, "So, computer's are evil."

"So's corn." Sam added.

"And… and…" Kiwi tapped her chin, "Cameras!"

"Clowns. Oh my god. Clowns are so evil."

"And cookies!"

Kiwi jumped up, putting a palm on her heart, "NOT MAH COOKIES!" She wailed.

"Man, we're so weird." Sam said aloud.

"That's cool." Yumi answered quickly, not really paying attention.

"Cool's evil." Aelita answered before anyone could register what Yumi had said.

"Well then, we're safe, aren't we?"

Yumi pulled out three movies from here backpack, "Okay- romance, sci-fi, or horror?"

"Sci-fi!" Aelita wailed.

"Romance!" Kiwi shouted.

"Horror!" Sam screamed.

Yumi giggled, "Sci-fi it is then!"

Kiwi and Sam looked at each other, "WHY?!"

"Cuz Aelita's cooler than you."

"Oh, so she's eviler than us?"

"Yeah, exactly."

Sam got up, and poked Aelita's shoulder, "What'cha doin—HEY Jeremie! Web-chat, eh?"

Kiwi popped up- wanting to meet the legendary Jeremie she's heard so much about, "Hi! My name's Kiwi!"

"Kiwi?" Jeremie repeated, "You mean Odd's dog?"

Sam and Aelita started cracking up, Kiwi stated, "Not funny!"

Yumi dragged Aelita away from the computer, "Aelita, do you have any- you know- _girl _stuff?"

"Isn't everything I have a girl thing?" Aelita replied- clearly confused.

Yumi shook her head, "No, I mean, like you know—girl things?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you have one?"

"One _what_?"

"ONE **TAMPON**." Yumi shouted. The room went silent, Sam and Kiwi turned to see what the fuss was about.

"Oh… why didn't you just say so? Yeah, in my dresser- 2nd drawer." Aelita pointed to her dresser, "Have fun with that!"

Yumi rolled her eyes as she left the dorm to go to the girl's restroom.

Jeremie asked, "What just happened?"

"Yumi, she, uh, had an … emergency." Sam stated back.

"Emergency? Is she okay?"

"Oh, yeah. She's uh.. just… She's okay." Aelita answered, coming back into the conversation, "She just needed… a feminine item."

Jeremie's eyebrows rose, "What?"

"Who wants to explain it to him?" Kiwi asked the others.

"I'm not."

"Me neither."

"I say- we have Yumi explain." Kiwi favored, "Anyone else?"

"Yumi."

"Oh yeah, Yumi."

The gothic-princess came back into the room, "What about me?"

"You get to explain to Jeremie what your _emergency_ was." Kiwi smiled kindly, "Have fun with that too!"

**XxX**

"I hate you girls." Yumi answered, joining the other three girls scrunched on Aelita's bed- interested in the Sci-fi moving playing on the small-ish TV. Aelita was practically laughing, and Sam and Kiwi were snuggling each other in the corner.

"Hey! Hey! Look!" Aelita pointed to the TV, "This is when she jumps into the ocean!" The actress dramatically looked at the beast she was running from (Which, from the point in time, no one could tell what it was) and looked out to the sea below- and jumped, "Wheeeeeewwwwwww-" The actress fell into the water, "SPLUNK!"

"Splunk?" Yumi giggled.

"Yeah, Splunk."

"Splunk's such a weird word…" Kiwi snarled playfully.

Sam added, "It kinda sounds like a rejected Comic Book sound-effect."

"It does, doesn't it?" Yumi laughed, "SPLUNK!"

"So, where'd Jeremie go?"

"Oh, you know, he decided to log off."

"You scared him away, good going."

Sam screamed- "DUDE. How do they do that?"

"It's Sci-Fi, sweetheart." Aelita answered with a funny look toward Sam, "Oh look. A cemetery."

"Is that a Zombie?" Kiwi asked, hugging Sam tighter.

"Yes, yes it is." Yumi nodded, "Hiroki and I watched this movie like seven times already."

"He's kinda cute." Kiwi smiled, "I wanna rape him."

"RAPE HIM?!" Sam pushed Kiwi off of her, "He's dead! There's a name for people that rape dead people!"

"I know, but wouldn't it be awesome to rape a dead guy?"

"Uh- no- I'd rather rape…" Yumi paused, "… bunnies."

"BUNNIES?!" Sam shouted, "I'd rather rape… Fruit."

Kiwi's face-dropped, "Uh, HELLO?! NAMED AFTER FRUIT HERE."

"Well, NOT YOU." Sam pointed to her friend, "Besides, you seem like a pretty lame ride in bed."

Kiwi stuck her tongue out at her, "Well, you wouldn't know."

"I wouldn't ever like to know."

"Yeah, well you don't."

"Thank god I don't."

"Oh, you know you want to see me naked."

"Pssh, and have nightmares for the rest of my life? I don't think so."

"Kiwi," Aelita started, "How do you look naked?"

She stopped, "Uh, why do you want to know?"

Sam hopped up, "I KNOW!"

Yumi laughed, "Wait a minute, I thought you said you never saw her naked."

Sam facepalmed, "I meant, I've seen her without clothes."

"… Isn't that… naked?"

"WAIT JUST A DARN SECOND." Kiwi screamed, "If I rape dead people, Sam rapes… (gulp)… fruit, and Yumi rapes bunnies, what does Aelita do?"

"She's our streaker. She likes to be naked." Yumi put an arm on Aelita, "We should have a naked word."

"A naked word? You know what, never mind. Let's listen out in the hallway, and whatever we hear- that's the naked word." Sam pointed to the door.

"Yeah, cuz you know, we're going to hear a whole lot at almost 3 in the—"

"WHEEEEE!!"

The four girls looked at each other, "What was that?"

"That sorta sounded like Jim." Yumi answered- opening the door a bit, "It's Jim. He got knocked in the head with a blunt object."

"Again?"

"Again."

Kiwi sighed, "Reminds me of my old school in America."

"America? Oh! Story time!" Sam sat down in front of Kiwi.

Kiwi grinned, "Okay, so, yeah, I went to school in America till about the 8th grade, then I moved her, became friends with Sam, met Yumi, just now met Aelita, and now I'm a rapist of the dead, and yeah, that's my life."

Aelita looked out the window, "We should go to America."

Sam nodded, "I went last summer with Kiwi. It's real awesome. She lives in Texas."

"But we went to Nebraska when we went." Kiwi corrected, "I had some friends like- on the four corners of the Nation, so we all met up there."

Sam stole Aelita's laptop, "Let's meet up again…"

"Alright, this summer? Where?"

"Denver."

"Denver?"

"Yes, Denver, Nebraska."

Kiwi eyed Sam for a moment, "You mean- the Denver in Colorado?"

Sam shook her head, "No, Denver, Nebraska."

"No, It's in Colorado. Kitty's been there, in the airport, and everything."

"Google says it's in Nebraska."

"GOOGLE LIES!"

"Alright, Google lies." Yumi shrugged, "Wait, Google lies? I did a report on some dead guy now for History and all the information I got was from Google! I'm dead!"

"Careful, or Kiwi's gonna rape you." Aelita reminded her Japanese friend.

Yumi turned to Kiwi, "Don't rape me."

Kiwi shrugged, "I won't make any promises."

"Aww, the movie's over." Aelita returned the attention to the Tv.

Kiwi stated in sarcasm, "Aww, poo-face."

"No… Rape-face." Yumi corrected, "Eh, no. That didn't sound weird when I was thinking that."

Kiwi smiled, "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Kiwi!"

They joined in together for a group hug whilst Sam stated, "Yep, we're just one big, happy, naked family."

All together they looked at each other and screamed, "WH—"

"SHUT UP." Sissi screamed from the other room, "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP"

"Whee?" Kiwi whispered.

The three others nodded, "Whee."


End file.
